Heaven and Hell and everything in between
by KissMeSterek
Summary: Two months, 61 days, 1464 hours. One death.
1. Prologue

**Heaven and Hell... and everything in between**

**Prologue**

A lot of people claim that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. That you instantly recall every single experience of your life all at once, like one big flash of every memory, feeling and emotion you've ever had. Stiles once read that it's the body's way of coping with all the adrenaline pumping through you, that maybe it helps you take your mind off of the fact that you're dying or that you are in unbearable pain. That maybe it helps you feel more relaxed and even a little peaceful.  
The last thing Stiles saw was Derek. He remembers his green eyes, the rough stubble that coated his lower face, his lips curled into the faintest of smiles. He remembers how much he loved this beautiful face.  
Then it disappeared and everything went black.  
He was lying on the damp, cold soil. In the middle of the woods, covered in cuts and bruises. Lifeless.  
His right hand still clutched his phone tightly but even though the cracked screen was smeared with blood, the backlight broke through the dark night, illuminating the leaves around Stiles' body.

_"Stiles? Stiles! What is happening!? Stiles, talk to me."_

But there was nothing but dead silence._  
_


	2. Heaven Chapter 1

**Heaven and hell... and everything in between**

**Heaven**

Chapter 1

Two months ago. That's when they had first kissed. Or actually, that's when Derek slammed Stiles into his bedroom door, again, and Stiles, even though his heart was thumping through his chest, had not flinched but instead leaned forward into the other man and softly brushed his lips against Derek's.  
Not even the growl, that was actually more of a groan, yes... a groan, could scare him off now. He had finally done it.  
Enough with the endless daydreaming of what it would be like to feel Derek's lips on his. Enough with the pondering. Enough with the obvious tension between them and the constant bickering and eye-rolling. Enough! Stiles has had enough. He just went for it. And if Derek wanted to rip his throat out after, he didn't even care anymore, because he had finally just done it.

Their first kissed probably lasted a good five seconds before Derek pulled his head back and stared at Stiles. He just stared. But he didn't seem to be shocked or mad or murderous, like Stiles had expected him to be. Instead, Derek reached for Stiles' head and pulled him back towards him, their lips crashing together, his other hand grabbing him by the waist, pushing Stiles up against the wooden door.  
The younger man didn't really know what to do with his hands, didn't know where to put them.  
He pulled on Derek's leather jacket, trying to slip it of his shoulders but that wouldn't work. So he just stuck his hand under his t-shirt and let it rest against the soft skin of his waistline.  
The kissing got a little heavier. Derek's hand started to wander from Stiles' neck down his chest and stomach, onto his belt and began to undo it. The younger man couldn't restrain the noises coming out of his throat. Stiles moaned and moved against Derek, pressing his growing erection into his thigh. Derek's breath hitched. He couldn't really believe he was allowing himself to let go of his usually composed, almost uptight self. Stiles' warm hands on his skin, his lips, their tongues tangled together - it made him forget everything else for a couple of minutes. He felt at ease.  
Stiles felt every emotion ever known to mankind and probably unknown ones, too. He finally got close to Derek. And not the "sit next to him in the car" or "shove Stiles into a wall and scare the living shit out of him" - close. No. They were intimately close. They were kissing and touching and he could feel Derek get hard and all Stiles wanted to do was rip his clothes off and do all those things he secretly fantasized about at night.  
Derek slid his hand into Stiles' jeans, into his boxers and wrapped it around the younger man's cock. Stiles let out a moan that was louder than all the other ones, pressing against Derek and thrusting into his hand. It was too much. Everything swelled within him. It took a few more strokes and Stiles completely fell apart in Derek's hand. He came harder than he ever did before, letting out a shaky breath and dropping his head to the side.  
Derek didn't know what turned him on more, the expression on Stiles' face when he climaxed or how he could feel his dick pulsating in his hand. Probably both.

_"Wow... I... uh... I... thank you... I guess...?"_ Stiles was visibly confused and Derek couldn't help but smirk.

_"It's okay, Stiles. I... I don't know what to do next either." _he smiled at him.

He actually smiled! And he was beautiful.  
Needless to say, Stiles didn't get much sleep that night because every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Derek's face just inches away from his own. And every time he thought about what happened that afternoon, his whole body started tingling and butterflies wouldn't stop rummaging though his stomach.

During the next two weeks, Derek came to see Stiles almost every night. He'd leave his window open so the alpha could get in whenever he wanted. Sometimes, when he didn't want to wake Stiles, Derek would just lie down next to him and rest his hand on Stiles' chest, listening to his heartbeat. Most of the time though Stiles would still be awake, waiting for Derek to crawl through his window so he could shower him with kisses and pull him onto his bed, their bodies intertwined, exploring every inch of their skin.


End file.
